Delphini
- Delphi claims she was born at Malfoy Manor before the Battle of Hogwarts. However, when the trio are at Malfoy Manor in The Deathly Hallows Bellatrix is not said to be pregnant, meaning that, as there are only two months until the final battle, Bellatrix has already had the child. Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, Great Britain |died= |blood=Half-blood |marital= |alias=*Delphi *Delphi Diggory *The Augurey |title= |signature= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair=Silver-blond with blue-tips |eyes= |skin=Light |family= *Tom Marvolo Riddle (father) † *Tom Riddle Snr (paternal grandfather) † *Merope Gaunt (paternal grandmother) † *Bellatrix Lestrange (mother) † *Rodolphus Lestrange (stepfather) *Druella Black (maternal grandmother) *Cygnus Black III (maternal grandfather) † *Narcissa Malfoy (maternal aunt) *Lucius Malfoy (maternal uncle) *Andromeda Tonks (maternal aunt) *Ted Tonks (maternal uncle) *Draco Malfoy (maternal first cousin) *Nymphadora Lupin (maternal first cousin) † *Corvinus Gaunt (ancestor) † *Cadmus Peverell (ancestor) † *Salazar Slytherin (ancestor) † |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |job=Worker at a nursing home for elderly witches and wizards |house= |loyalty= }} Delphini (b. 1998), known by the nickname Delphi, was a half-blood witch, the daughter of Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange. Being the only child of Lord Voldemort, Delphi became the only known living heir of Salazar Slytherin after the demise of her father. Delphini was imprisoned in Azkaban for the murder of Craig Bowker. Biography Early life Delphini was born in secret at Malfoy Manor in the mid-to-late 1990s as the result of an affair between Bellatrix Lestrange and Lord Voldemort. On 2 May 1998, both of her parents were killed in the Battle of Hogwarts. Bellatrix's husband, Rodolphus Lestrange, survived the battle, but was sent to Azkaban for his crimes. This left the infant Delphi an orphan as her father had been. Euphemia Rowle took Delphi in and raised her, allegedly only because she was offered a substantial amount of gold. According to Delphi, Rowle was not fond of her. She kept a pet Augurey and claimed that it cried because it knew Delphi was going to meet a "sticky end." Delphi did not attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She apparently had little to no contact with other children, claiming that she didn't have a best friend at the age of 14, and that she even invented an imaginary one when she was younger. At some point, Rodolphus was either released from Azkaban, or escaped a second time. He told Delphi about her true heritage and the prophecy he believed she was meant to fulfil. An ambitious plan At some point, Delphi found Amos Diggory, placing him under a Confundus Charm in order to pass herself off as his niece, Delphi Diggory, and to ensure he did her bidding. On 31 August, 2020, Amos Diggory went to Harry Potter and urged him to use a Time-Turner to go back in time to the Triwizard Tournament and save his son, Cedric, who was murdered on the orders of Voldemort after winning the event. Harry refused, but his son, Albus, overheard the conversation and later, along with his friend, Scorpius Malfoy, decided to help the Diggorys to alter history and save Cedric. Albus and Scorpius visited the nursing home where Amos Diggory lived and where Delphi, posing as his niece, pretended to take care of him. Albus, Scorpius, and Delphi snuck into the Ministry of Magic and stole a Time-Turner. Using the Time-Turner, Albus and Scorpius seriously altered past events, creating an alternative reality. After many attempts, they managed to restore the correct timeline, and decided to destroy Time-Turner on their own, not trusting the Ministry to destroy it. Albus then sent an owl to Delphi. She arrived to Hogwarts just in time to see how he planned to try to destroy Time-Turner. Albus wanted to apologise to her that they would not be able to go back in time to save Cedric. He and Scorpius explained that in the new reality they had created, Cedric’s Triwizard humiliation had turned him into an angry, bitter young man who became a Death Eater and eventually murdered Neville Longbottom, helping to usher in the era of the Dark Lord. Delphi said that Cedric would have understood, suggesting they should destroy the Time-Turner together, and explain to her uncle why Cedric would not be saved. After Albus handed her the Time-Turner, both boys noticed a black tattoo of a bird on her back. Delphi said it was an Augurey, which reminded her of her childhood as an orphan when she was raised by the Rowle family. The boys realised she was an enemy based on Scorpius recalling references to 'the Augurey' in the timeline where Voldemort won, but Delphi pulled out a wand and bound them together. Delphi planned to travel back in time to ensure Cedric's survival in the third task of the Tournament (Unable to go back to the first two as the boys' actions made those events too temporally unstable). Albus refused, but she threatened to kill Scorpius. Craig Bowker, another Hogwarts student, rushed up to say that the whole school was looking for them, prompting Delphi to kill him. Delphi took Albus and Scorpius back in time with her, but they refused to co-operate. As Delphi prepared to kill Scorpius, she was struck from behind by an unsuspecting Cedric Diggory, who thought the scene was simply part of the Triwizard task. He freed the boys before returning to the challenge. Then Delphi staggered to her feet and picked up the Time-Turner, but Albus and Scorpius managed to grab the device. They raced through time once again, but once they arrived, Delphi destroyed the Time-Turner and flew away. Albus and Scorpius discovered that they had been transported to 30 October 1981 — the day before Harry Potter’s parents were murdered by Voldemort. The boys realised that Delphi intended to stop Voldemort from trying to kill Harry, and thus triggering his own destruction when his Killing Curse rebounded on him due to Lily Potter's loving sacrifice. Meanwhile, the boys' parents were looking for them. Ron Weasley told Harry he sad seen Albus with an older girl the night before. Harry thought he must mean Delphi Diggory, Amos’s niece. They went to see Amos, who told them that he never had a niece. The Confundus Charm that Delphi had cast on him had waned. The adults raced to Delphi’s room and found there writings revealing Delphi to be Tom Riddle's daughter and that she believed she could restore him to power following the words of a prophecy. Confrontation Harry, Ginny, Draco, Ron, and Hermione headed back to Godric’s Hollow in 1981 using another Time-Turner in order to help the boys. They found Albus and Scorpius, and all of the hid in a church, from which they could look out for Delphi without being seen. Harry volunteered to transfigure himself into Voldemort and lead Delphi into a trap. The others planned to wait in the church behind the large wooden doors until Harry was able to lure her inside. Delphi finally appeared and Harry (disguised as Voldemort) pretended not to know who she was. She explained that she was the child of Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange. He told her that together they could become an unstoppable force, but, by that time, the transfiguration had begun to fade. She saw that she was actually speaking to Harry, claiming she had studied him and knew him better than her father did. She locked the doors to prevent the others jumping out to help. Without a wand, Harry was forced to hide beneath a church pew while she attacked him. When Delphi was about to kill him, Albus popped up through a hatch in the floor, throwing a wand to his father. Together, they were able to overpower Delphi. Delphi begged them to kill her or wipe her mind clean. She claimed that she had only wanted to meet her father and be with him. Albus wanted to kill her to avenge Craig, but Harry stopped him. In a moment of empathy for her, Harry told her that she must learn to live with the fact that she will always be an orphan, as he has. Delphi was then imprisoned in Azkaban for her crimes. Magical abilities and skills *'Duelling': Delphi is an extremely skilled duelist, able to temporarily hold her own against the combined might of four exceptionally powerful duelists, including Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Harry Potter. *'Parseltongue': Delphi is a Parselmouth, a trait she inherited from her father, Lord Voldemort. She uses Parseltongue code to conceal her room. *'Flying': Delphi is able to fly without support, much like her father. *'Wandless Magic': Delphi is exceptionally skilled at Wandless magic, capable of locking doors with her hands while confronting Harry Potter. Relationships Family Draco: "Voldemort had a daughter? " Harry: "No, no, no. Not that. Anything but that." - Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy upon discovery that Voldemort had a secret child. Parents Delphini's parantage was one of the most outstanding and darkest ones in the wizarding world. Her father was Lord Voldemort , who was considered to have been the most powerful and dangerous Dark wizard of all time, her mother was Bellatrix Lestrange, Dark Lord's most loyal lieutenant and Death Eater. Delphi was born at the Malfoy Manor, family home of her mother's relations, sometime before Battle of Hogwarts. It's unknown what her parents' reactions were to her birth. Considering the love and admiration her mother had always had for Dark Lord the birth of their mutual daughter would likely have been a great joy and pride for Bellatrix. Since Dark Lord was known for his cruelty and his ability to get rid of children if he considered them his threat, it's possible Voldemort was rather pleased with the birth of his daughter or found it useful, at least, since he allowed little Delphi to remain alive and not disposed of her. Both her parents would not live long to watch their daughter grow as they both were killed during Battle of Hogwarts. Other relatives Her maternal uncle Lucius Malfoy and maternal aunt Narcissa were likely aware of her existance, since she was born at their home, but they didn't keep Delphi after she became orphan. Maybe because it would have attracted too much attention to Delphi and revealed her parantage to the world or maybe because they didn't want to do anything with Voldemort's child. However they still both kept Delphi's existance in secret, despite the fact Lucius was providing evidence against fellow Death Eaters after the end of the Second Wizarding War, helping to ensure the capture of many of Voldemort's followers who had fled into hiding. They also apparently kept information about Delphi from their own son Draco, who had no clue he had a first cousin on the side of aunt Bellatrix for the next 23 years. Those actions may imply some sort of affection or sympathy, at least on Narcissa's part, towards Delphi. Etymology The name Delphini may be related to Delphinus, a constellation in the northern sky."Delphinus" on Wikipedia This constellation is said to depict a dolphin, and its name derives from delphinus, the Latin word for the marine mammal. Alpha Delphini is a blue-white hued main sequence star of the constellation. The House of Black, Delphi's mother's family, had a tradition of naming children after stars and constellations. In Greek mythology, Delphyne was the name of a female dragon who was appointed by her mother, the earth goddess Gaia, to guard the Pythia, commonly known as the Oracle of Delphi."Delphyne" on Wikipedia Some myths describe Delphyne as being a half-maiden, half-snake creature similar to Echidna. This could be a reference to Voldemort's inhuman appearance, and his relationship with Bellatrix Lestrange, a human. Behind the scenes , who portrays Delphini in ''Harry Potter and the Cursed Child'']] *Delphi is portrayed by Esther Smith in . Notes and references es:Delphini pl:Delphini Category:1990s births Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Adoptees Category:British individuals Category:Dark wizards Category:Females Category:Half-bloods Category:Only children Category:Murderers Category:Orphans Category:Parselmouths Category:Riddle family Category:Time travellers Category:Wizards Category:Slytherin Family Category:Members of the House of Black